69th Hunger Games
by brookehylandlover708
Summary: 69th Hunger Games is now CLOSED! SORRY!
1. Prologue and District 1 Reaping

Prologue…

(President Snow's POV)

As I slowly walk over to my favorite burgundy armchair, and avox brings me a tall mug of piping hot coffee. I sit down and turn on the television to see the District 1 reaping just beginning.

Ch. 1 – District 1's Reaping

(Capitol person's POV)

There is a new escort walking on the stage. She is wearing a golden color Afro wig, a lemon yellow skirt suit with 6" high heels, and matching make up.

"Welcome, welcome," she squeaks. "My name is Athena Patra, and I am District 1's new escort!"

As she takes small fast strides over to large screen she says, "Lets watch a video that came from the beautiful Capitol!"

It is a quick video about the Dark Days and the evolution of the Hunger Games set the national anthem of Panem – "The Horn of Plenty." Once the video was over she read a couple words from president snow about it being an honor to be chosen for the games.

"It is now time to reap one courageous man and woman to be in our lovely games!" She skittered over to one of the large glass balls. "Ladies first," she says over excitedly. She digs in the ball until she finds a piece of paper. "Diamond Shay!"

(Silk Everling's POV)

"I volunteer!" I shout before the girl even has time to start walking to the stage. I speedily walk to the stage and climb the stairs.

"What is your name?" Athena says as she puts the microphone to my lips.

"Silk Everling," I say loudly and clearly. I find my parents in the crowd and look at them confidently. My father gives a reassuring nod and my mother smiles, but I don't smile back.

"Now lets choose a gentleman," pips Athena

After a long while of groping the pieces of paper, she pulls one out.

"Carnelian Granger!"

Carnelian Granger is a year younger that me, he is 17. As he hops up the stairs Athena tells us to shake hands. He looks down at my lace dress and then he put his hand out. I shake his hand and I can tell he notices the annoying and awkward red ribbon that my mom tied on my arm for my token. He is about 6'1" and he is slim, but muscular. He has medium blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Our two tributes for the 69th annual hunger games!" Athena yells this into the audience as they give us a round of applause. Carnelian and I both smile as we are escorted onto the train. We didn't get a chance to say goodbye to our families. I don't mind, but I can tell Carnelian does…


	2. Distrtict 2, 4,, and 9 Reapings

Ch. 2 - District 2's Reaping

(Angela Camilla Lener's POV)

As I walk into the 16-year-old girl section I am too excited too speak. My adrenaline is pumping and I have to resist jumping up and down. Our escort walks happily onto the stage, but I forget her name. As she goes though her opening speech I can't help but to squirm and fidget out of anxiousness. She scurries over to a giant TV screen and shows a video about the Dark Days.

During the video I daydream about what it would be like to volunteer and win the games. I have planned to volunteer this year, but I don't have to because my name was pulled out of the glass ball! I let out a shout of happiness as I walk up to the stage.

"How do you feel being reaped for this years games," asks our escort.

"Amazing," I say as look out into the audience confidently.

(Arius Marfo's POV)

I notice the girl on stage and I have seen her before. Her dad is my trainer for the games. I am going to volunteer because I know I can win and it is my last opportunity because I am 18.

"It is now time to select the male tribute," says the escort.

She reaches in the ball and she quickly pulls out a piece of paper. Before she has time to read the name, I run to the stage pushing anyone in my way.

"I volunteer!"

As I reach the top of the stage I look at how well Angelina's red dress fits her curves.

(Angela Camilla Lener's POV)

I nonchalantly cross my arms over my chest because I feel awkward with having Arius looking at me like that. He is my dad's favorite student, but I know what he is really like outside of training. He has gotten drunk and slept with a lot of my friends. I feel awkward as we are told to shake hands, but when I glance up at is face I see and intimidating scar on his right cheek.

We are brushed right onto the train without saying goodbye to my family. That is they how they do it in the career districts though. It would have been nice to see my parents again before I left.

"You're pretty small for a career tribute," says Arius confidently.

"I know I can still win," I retort.

"You think so?"

"I know so," I say challengingly then I walk out of the room.

District 4's Reaping

(Storm Mason's POV)

I'm standing in the 18 year old boys section. I am only 5'9", which is not a normal career size, but I am volunteering for the games. I want to make a new name for my family. My mom has died and my dad became a drunk. People only have pity for me, which is not what I want. I want to be noticed for my skills.

If I win I will get food and money so my brother and I don't have to scrape by. If I win I want my brother to follow my in my footsteps. This is my only chance to make a fresh life.

"Welcome to the District 4 reaping for the 69th annual Hunger Games," says our escort happily. "But before we start the reaping I have a video from the capitol to show you all!"

A video about the history of the Hunger Games plays. It is a little boring because they play the same video clip every year. Once the video screen turns black we start the reaping.

"Women first," she says eagerly. She digs in the bowl for a while until she finds one particular paper slip.

"Mary Sage," pips the escort. A young 13 or 14-year-old walks to the stage. "Any volunteers?"

(Ash Spark's POV)

"I volunteer," I say loud enough for everyone to hear. I quickly walk up to the top of the stage. I look in the audience and see all of district 4, which is huge. I find my sister in the audience; she is the reason I volunteered. I volunteered so once I win we will be able to get out of our foster home.

"What is your name?" Asks our escort whose name I am not familiar with.

"Ash Spark," I say out of breath.

"Well thank you for volunteering!" She walks over to the boys bowl. "Now lets choose a male tribute!" She digs in the bowl for quite some time until she lifts out a piece of paper.

"Mark Folgers," Enunciates our apparently nameless escort.

"I volunteer," shouts Storm Mason.

District 9's Reaping

(Ferlana Vai's POV)

My name is in the Reaping ball 12 times. I know that isn't a lot, but the unthinkable could happen easily. Our escort Ksenia Benson skips up to the stage. She gets right down to business.

"Welcome to the District 9 Reaping for the 69th annual Hunger Games! Now we have a video all the way from the Capitol!"

As the video plays I pray that I don't get picked.

"Wasn't that a wonderful video?"

Her voice startles me. My hands are shaking out of anxiety. When her hand reaches in the bowl my adrenaline rushes and in my ears I hear a throbbing pulse.

"Ferlana Vai" she yells. Her words bounce around in my head until I realize to walk up on stage. Once I'm on stage she shakes my unsteady hand. Then she asks how old I am. I am not surprised she asked this because I'm only 4'5" and I'm very skinny because my uncle rarely feeds me. He has abused me by punching me, starving me, and even ripping out my hair. The only thing about the Capitol that will be good is that they will make me look normal.

"I'm 17," I say embarrassedly.

"Well congratulations on being the female tribute this year," she chirps. Then everything goes dark and I faint.


	3. On the Train

Ch. 3 – On the Train and reaping tapes

(Carnelian Grangers' POV)

After dinner Silk and I sit on the couch facing the TV so we can watch the Reaping videos. Then Athena and our mentors Cashmere and Gloss join us.

We watch our Reaping video and we just seem like normal confident careers. The District 2 tributes look suitable for the job, but the girls is kind of small. As we watch the rest of the tapes the only things that stand out to me are a twelve year old from 3, two fine looking careers from 4, an easy target from 9, and a bloodthirsty girl from 10. I don't know her skills but will have to get her towards the beginning because she will be a threat.

"Doesn't look like much competition," Gloss says confidently.

"You can beat them easily," laughs Cashmere.

Most of the tributes this year seam mediocre except for the boy from 2. He will be my biggest threat. I know I couldn't beat him if we went head on, but if I sneak attack I might have a chance.

I have been thinking about never seeing my family again. I didn't get to say goodbye. Even though I think I will last long in the games like most careers, I know I wont win. I have skills that would get me an 8 or maybe even a 9 in training, which is not usually of the score of the victor.

(Silk Everling's POV)

As we arrive in the Capitol People are crowded in the train station to get a look at us because they want to know whom they will sponsor. Carnelian and I wave at the freaky Capitol citizens. I know not to trash talk them out loud because I know one of them will wind up saving my life.

We are escorted to our rooms that have a beautiful view of the shining Capitol. I sit on my bed staring out of the large glass window wondering if this will be one of the last times I ever sleep on a bed. I try to start thinking about something else because I know I will win.


	4. The Mystical Capitol

Ch. 5 – The mystical Capitol

(Cryan Elree's POV)

My worst fear came true. I was reaped for the 69th annual Hunger Games. I am only 12 years old and I don't have any knowledge of weapons. My only advantage is that I am very fast.

After my parents died I had to live with a group of orphaned kids that live on the streets. In district 3 they call these people "street rats". It is very hard living on the streets because it is hard to come across food and we have no shelter to sleep.

As I am escorted down to my stylist I have butterflies in my stomach because I don't know what they are going to do to. Are they going to shave my head? Are they going to paint my face purple? I don't know, but I am having major anxiety.

(Winnie Greyson's POV)

My stylist starts to put my tall body into a tan colored spandex jump suit. She keeps commenting about how chapped my lips are, but I have beautiful dark skin and hair. As she adorns me with fake fruit, vegetables, and leaves I feel ridiculous and I won't get any sponsors. After she twists my hair into small bouncy curls she places a ridiculous crown on top of my head.

I slowly walk into the room where the chariots are and I see the careers talking about teaming together. When I walk near them they drop the conversation and stare at me menacingly. Even though it isn't a secret about the alliance they treat it as a touchy subject.

(Michael Kenny's POV)

I am sitting against the wall in the chariot room. I feel stupid because I am dressed as a cow. My district partner is a complete lunatic. It might be an act, but she tells me how she is going to torture me in the arena. I would rather just die a quick death at the bloodbath.

I look over to the left and see the shy District 9 girl. She is really a beautiful girl, especially if she was fed more. Her make up makes her look hear age. You can tell she is beaten or oppressed in some way, she just looks sad. I go and sit by her and she turns her head away.

"Hello," I say timidly.

She doesn't respond.

"Hello," I say louder and more confidently.

"Hi," she says in a little squeak of a voice.

(Ferlana Vai's POV)

"What is your name?" Asks the district 10 boy.

"Ferlana Vai," I say.

"That is such a pretty name, mine is Michael Kenny."

Right then I felt that we have a connection that we will be friends for the limited days we have left.

Ch. 6 The tribute parade

(Ash Spark's POV)

We are dressed in togas knitted together by fish scales, our capes look like the flowing ocean and I am adorned with pearls. District 4 has one of the best costumes, but district 1 has formal wear made of gold coins and jewels. District 2 also has a good costume; they are dressed in golden gladiator armor as usual.

As our chariots are let out one by one we wave, blows kisses, and sometimes-even pose for a picture. Most of the careers, including me are enjoying this attention. It is the first official time the sponsors get to see the tributes which is important for tributes to make a good impression. A good sponsor gift could be life or death for a tribute.

(Wispy Thread's POV)

I just love all the attention I am getting in the capitol! People are screaming and clapping whenever a tribute goes anywhere near them. For the tribute parade I am dressed in an assortment of different fabrics in different patterns sown together. It is so colorful and perky!

I miss my family even though I have been gone for a day. What if I never see them again? That question always looms in the back of my mind even when I am enjoying the beauties of the Capitol.


	5. Training and Interviews

Training

(Jewel Flynn's POV)

I return to my compartment after the tribute parade. I take of the tight silver jumpsuit that they made the district 5 tributes wear. I hop into the shower and it automatically turns on. At first it takes a while to figure out what each button does, but I figure it out and get face soap to wash the make-up of. I look down at the shower floor and see clumps of metallic lipstick, eye shadow, and much more make-up that I don't know the name of.

After my shower I grab a towel to dry off. I sit there for a while with my towel on wondering that in a week I could be dead in a box being shipped back to district 5.

This thought frightens me so I decide to act weak at training so I can surprise everyone at the cornucopia and live.

(No one's POV, just an overlook of the training center)

All of the tributes file into the training center, some of them staying close to their district partner some of them eying up the weapon section.

"Every body over hear," shouts Atala the trainer. "We have one simple rule to follow in the training center. No Fighting with the other tributes, you will have plenty of time for that in the arena."

All of the tributes scatter immediately into different directions. The careers all go to the weapon section. Both the district 1 and 2 girls go for the spear section; it is obvious they are going to try to out due each other. This will lead to bad tension in the career camp. The district 4 boy avoids the tension and goes to stab dummies with a knife. The district 2 male, Arius is monstrous and he is easily chopping the dummies in half with his sword. The other career girl from district 4 tries to chop dummies in half like Arius, but she fails and only gets the sword half way through the dummy, but it could still easily kill.

Across the room the tiny district 9 girl sets and tests snares. The 12 year old from 3 is learning how to do basic survival skills like building, a fire, purifying water, and tying simple knots. The district 11 girl simply tests her self on medicinal plants.

The district 1 boy, Carnelian finds himself with the district 7 tributes throwing axes. He tries to do better that them, but he obviously is the same as them. This will make him target them in the arena.

(Summer Lynn's POV)

I walk right over to the careers and pick up a knife and start throwing it trying to get their attention. I see that the district 4 boy notices me.

"What district are you from," he says arrogantly as he walks towards me.

"Ten," I say in a low growl.

The much bigger district two walks over to us still carrying his sword.

"Hahaha, what a joke! District 10 never even survives the bloodbath! Don't kid yourself," he laughs and jogs over to some fresh dummies.

I walk away because they clearly don't want to win the games because the only way they will win is if they are with me. I will just save all of my talent for myself. I just know I will have a high training score and they will have to accept me.

(A random game maker's POV)

I put the stats up on the board that tells the height and weight of the tributes. The tributes appear in the order of their odds of winning. Even though we haven't seen every tribute's strongest yet we change it when they reach their potential.

On the top of the list is Arius Marfo, which isn't a surprise because he is the largest and he comes fro district 2. Second is Silk Everling from district 1. She might not seem like a killer, but she could win these games. Then Angela Lener, Storm Mason, Ash Spark, Summer Lynn, and after all of the tributes after her it ends with Wispie Thread.

The tributes will be so surprised to see an arena we have never shown before…

Day 2 of training

(Milianna Chortage's POV)

Yesterday at training my district partner and I upstaged the district 1 boy. He was furious! It was funny because his face got all red and he left the Axe section. I will just remember at the cornucopia to stay away from him because he will target us, the three of us will all be going for the axes. Hopefully there is more than one this year!

As I walk into the training center Atala lets us start right away. I am planning to do survival skills today. There is a station being completely ignored by everyone, it is the sunburn station. I don't think sunburn will really be a big factor in the arena.

I learn how to make some knots and use plants to help injuries. Today is very slow I have only been here for an hour and a half. I have an impulse to learn how to us a new weapon, but I think it will draw even more un-needed attention.

(Cyran Elree's POV)

I have gone to every single survival sill station that they have in the training center, even the sunburn station. All that is left is the gauntlet- a menacing looking obstacle course made of rising and falling platforms and the weapons. I walk over to where the slingshot is. I think it could be useful because it can be a long-range weapon that could knock some one out if you used a large enough rock.

Once I am there a tall man in a jumpsuit assists me in loading and shooting the small silver colored slingshot until I can do it on my own. I am actually not bad; I can hit my target pretty close to center every time. I try using heavier larger rocks until they don't fit in the slingshot. I now know what I am going to do for my privet session.

(Arius Marfo's POV)

I would not be the worst idea to get the blond chick from district 1 get on my side because I saw the leader board and she is second. She has stunning features and sharp blue green eyes. I have noticed she is best with hand to hand combat which is a good skill, but in the end and she is against me it would be a downfall because a could snap her neck in a flash. I plan to teach her how to use a sword, but this could be a problem to have her with a skill like this against me. I will probably kill her before it's the two of us.

"Hey Silk," I say flirtatiously as I walk over to her. "Can I teach you something?" I say in a sweet tone I have rarely heard my voice say.

"I already know everything I need to know to win," she says self-importantly.

"No you don't you pompous little-," I stop myself. I need her for my alliance. I walk up behind her and grab both of her wrists. She tries to wiggle them free, but I'm holding to tightly.

"Let me teach you," I say in that weird sweet tone again.

"Fine," she says annoyed.

I put the sword in her hand then come up behind her flirtatiously. I wrap my arms around hers and show her some basic movements with the sword.

(Silk Everling's POV)

It is uncomfortable and awkward having him right up on me. I don't know if he is doing this to be flirty or to make me trust him so he can kill me. Angela told me that he gets drunk and sleeps with multiple girls in one night. I don't want this kind of sick person around me. Every once and a while he cracks a pervy joke.

After I feel that he is just bluffing his lesson so he can stay like this I break away and meat the other career girls at the drinking fountain while the boys meet by the knifes.

"What is Arius doing?" I ask Angelina curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think anything can benefit from it" She says cautiously.

I haven't talked to Ash much, she is kind of quiet. She isn't as skilled as the rest of the careers, but she isn't bad. I predict she will get an 8 maybe, which we will keep her, but she will be the first of us to go.

"What is Carnelian like?" asks Ash inquisitively.

This question takes me a little while to think about. He is quiet, but arrogant, an unusual combination.

"He is a little shy, I guess," I say.

"I can see that," she says agreeing.

Final training day

(Angelina Camilla Lener's POV)

The spear hits directly in the center of the target. That is the best feeling ever to know that I might be able to be a role model for children all over Panem if I win! I just keep hitting the target over and over again. I need to win.

I think of what I will do for my individual session. I want at least a nine for my training score. So I need to go over to the survival skills and learn a few things. I go over to the snare station and learn simple snares so I can find food after the careers split. I slowly stumble over to the sunburn station. They taught me how to treat sunburn with a plant called "aloe".

(Carnelian Granger's POV)

I am having doubts about winning the games. I know I could beat most of the tributes, even most of the careers, but I'm not sure about Silk and Arius. If it ended up being Silk and me, I could over power her in hand-to-hand combat, but with weapons I'm not sure… And if it was Arius and I, he could kill me easily.

It is half way through our last training day. Later tonight we will all gather around in the waiting room for our private sessions. I am going to throw my axe and some knives. Throwing knives is my hidden talent I didn't share with any other careers because I don't want them to think I am a bigger threat than I actually am.

(Winnie Greyson's POV)

The careers walk towards the survival skills and I sneak over to the weapons to get some last minute training in. I pick up a long knife the size of half of a sword. I am nothing special with this weapon so I pick up a sickle. I am much more confident with this weapon because it makes it easier to stag from an angle.

I decide to leave before the careers notice me. The bell rings and that signals that it's the end of our group training before we enter the arena.

Private Training Sessions

(Game maker's POV)

The private training sessions start in 5 minutes. The District 1 girl will be the first and the District 12 boy will be last. Each tribute will have 15 minutes to impress the game makers with their knowledge of weaponry, survival skills, and strength. We will rate them on a scale of 1 to 12. The highest a tribute has ever received is a 10.

The district 1 girl walks in.

"Silk Everling, District 1," she says in an arrogant voice. She heads over to the spear section. She picks up a medium sized spear and throws it at the target for 5 minutes, and then she sows her close combat skills with a dummy. After she does this she picks up a sword and destroys a dummy then she leaves.

"Carnelian Granger," he says in a loud voice. "District 1." He picks up an axe and throws in at a dummy. He hits it every time, but it's nothing that I haven't seen before from a District 7 tribute. He makes his way over to the throwing knives. He throws them with spin and without, which shows versatility. This will help his score.

The District 2 girl walks in and starts right away. She is not procrastinating which is a good quality. She throws the spear just as well as Silk. They have a very similar way of throwing. The district 2 girl goes on to throw knives until her time is up.

The giant district 2 boy named Arius walks in and starts right away like his district partner. He chops dummies in half with one twitch of his sword; he does this for most of the 15 minutes. He finishes the time with spear throwing, which is very popular this year.

The small 12-year-old from district 3 his targets with a slingshot, the 4 girl, Ash Spark uses a spear, and her counterpart use a trident. The district 5 girl has nothing special along with the district 6 tributes; the district 7 tributes throw axes as usual. Nothing interesting from 8, 9, 11, or 12. The girl from 10 would stab the dummy, and then she would take a bite out of the dummies shoulder.

This years tributes were mostly the usual. There are a few acceptations, but there won't be a score over ten. After what we decide the scores are, we review them and put them on TV.

_The 69__th__ Annual Hunger Games Training Scores_

_District 1_

_Girl: 10 _

_Boy: 9_

_District 2_

_Girl: 9_

_Boy: 10_

_District 3_

_Girl: 7 _

_Boy: 4_

_District 4_

_Girl: 8_

_Boy: 9_

_District 5_

_Girl: 5 _

_Boy: 4_

_District 6_

_Girl: 3_

_Boy: 4_

_District 7_

_Girl: 7_

_Boy: 8_

_District 8_

_Girl: 3_

_Boy: 4_

_District 9_

_Girl: 6 _

_Boy: 5_

_District 10_

_Girl: 8 _

_Boy: 6 _

_District 11_

_Girl: 8 _

_Boy: 7_

_District 12_

_Girl: 5_

_Boy: 4_

The Interviews

(Capitol citizen's POV)

***This chapter will be like highlights on the TV of the most memorable interviews

"Now that you're here, how does it feel to be so new in an area and have the honor of taking part in the most sacred tradition spanning over seventy years?" Caesar asks Silk.

"It feels amazing, Caesar, " Says Silk Flirtatiously. "I am very happy to be in such a beautiful place, and I know I can win.

"You didn't do so bad in training, Carnelian, would you like to tell us what happened behind those closed doors?" Caesar asks inquisitively.

Well, I showed one of my many secret skills that I didn't show in group training," Carnelian says happily.

"Do you feel prepared for the games?"

"Hell yeah!" Says Arius. "I am ready to fight, kill, and win!" He says with an aggressive tone.

"What was the reason you volunteered?" Caesar questions seriously.

"I wanted to start a new life for what is left of my family..." Says Storm Mason while he looks down at his feet, then the camera, and finally at Caesar, playing the sensitive act.

"Let's go back to the moment your name was picked in the reaping, what was your reaction?"

"I was so excited!" The district 10 girl says.

"It is nice to see someone from your district excited about being in the games!"

I am ready to kill every tribute here. And I will make a big show of it!" Then she lets out a growl…

The Games

(No one's POV)

After the interviews all of the tributes marched off to bed because they have a big day tomorrow. Most won't fall asleep until the early morning. They all know that half of them will be dead in 12 hours.

The arena is ready and the Capitol has never seen anything like it.

(Cyran Elree's POV)

I wake up in a horrifying nightmare. At the cornucopia the District 2 boy picked me up and put a knife through my neck and left me there to bleed to death. A very painful death.

"What's wrong?" My escort says as she barges into my room.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I say looking a the ground.

"I heard you screaming," she says concerned. I look at her and give her the message that I'm fine. She leaves the room and I try to fall asleep again, but I know that I won't be able to.

(Milianna Chortage's POV)

My mentor, Blight, rouses me awake. He looks very serious and he tells me to get out of bed. The games start at 12:00. The games start in 4 hours. Capitol citizens have been up all night having parties and counting down our deaths.

Atala said that 23 of us will die and one won't because of their ability to anticipate. I really would hope to win and see my family again, but that wont ever happen. Every tribute knows that The boy from 2 will win.

I eat my breakfast and meet with Blight and he brings my counterpart and me down to the training center where we see all of the other tributes. From here they are going to take us into a hovercraft and put under the arena.

(Ferlana Vai's POV)

Every since the night of the Tribute Parade Michael and I have been very close. I don't know if we are going to alliance with him in the arena. I hope we do because together we will last longer. We both got 6's for our training scores so we have similar skills.

We are boarded on the hovercraft I am sitting next to Silk from 1 and Storm Mason from 4. They are both confident and ready. I don't know why they are excited for the games in their districts. It is sick. A lady comes around and asks me for my arm. I don't know why, but I stuck my arm out. Big mistake! She takes a giant needle and places a lumpy tracker under my skin. Then all of the sudden every thing goes black…

Next thing I know I am in a waiting room under the arena. Did I faint again? What happened? I ask my mentor.

"What happened? Did I faint?" I say.

"No, the hovercraft went black so you couldn't see what the arena was," he says reassuringly.

There is an announcement over the loud speaker telling the tributes that they have 30 seconds until they have to be in the tubes that lead into the arena. I start to cry and he holds me in a hug.

"You will be fine," he says. I get in my tube and prepare to die and be in a large forest, but I'm very wrong.

(Jewel Flynn's POV)

I really wish that I wouldn't have ignored the sunburn station because the arena is a scorching desert. In every direction it is sand. In the very far corner I can see sand dunes, but that's it. I don't see any water. I know I need to get a backpack with food and water. 30 seconds left.


	6. The Bloodbath

The Bloodbath

(Carnelian Granger's POV)

I look around trying to find the other careers. It looks like most of them are on the other side of the cornucopia. I start to focus my attention on an axe and I see the district 7 boy is too. We are right next to each other. 10, 9, 8, 7, Go for the axe, 5, 4, I can do it, 2, 1…

I jump off my platform and head right for the axe, the district 7 boy at my heals. Once we are close I pick up a knife, then I turn around and he runs right into the knife. It lodges right into his chest and he falls. I run get the axe and finish him off.

(TV point of view)

3, 2, 1. The tributes all jump off their platforms and run to the cornucopia. The first one there is Arius he grabs a sword and pierces the District 5 boy. He drops dead instantly. The first one dead, but shortly followed by the district 7 boy, killed by Carnelian of district 1. Silk quickly takes down the district 8 girl and the district 6 boy. Blood stains the sand, a tragic picture in the mind of many tributes. The female tributes from 3, 5, and 9 have made it out alive. The district 4 tributes use spears to stab tributes in the stomach then, kill them with a knife. The careers have taken down many tributes, most of which are male.

(Caesar Flickerman's POV)

It is now time to pay tribute to the tributes. The bloodbath is over and lets show our gratitude for their entertainment.

District 5

Boy: BLOODBATH – Arius stabbed him in the heart with a sword

District 7

Boy: BLOODBATH – Carnelian stabbed him then used an axe to chop his head off

District 6

Girl: BLOODBATH – Arius stabbed her with a sword

District 8

Girl: BLOODBATH- Silk stabbed her in the neck with a long bladed knife

District 6

Boy: BLOODBATH – Silk speared him through the chest

District 11

Boy: BLOODBATH – Angelina threw a knife at him

District 12

Boy: BLOODBATH – Carnelian threw a knife at him

District 8

Boy: BLOODBATH – Ash speared him then stabbed him

District 12

Girl: BLOODBATH – Storm speared her with a trident

District 3

Boy: BLOODBATH – Angelina stabbed him with throwing knife

District 9

Boy: BLOODBATH – Arius chopped his head of with a sword

There are 13 tributes left and 12 have to die. This arena is divided into a couple main parts; The sand dunes, the cactus field, quick sand, snakes that only come out at night and an oasis. This small oasis is the only water source in the entire arena. Most likely the careers will occupy it.

(Over view of the arena)

The careers are sitting down gathering the remaining supplies. They are debating if they should find water and set up camp there. Cyrano Elree has left the cornucopia with a backpack that has useful supplies including food and water. She is currently heading to the cactus field. Milianna Chortage heads towards the quicksand and Summer Lynn heads towards the snakes.

We are expecting this arena to be one of the more challenging ones because of the heat during the day and the cold during the night. There are poisonous snakes, lizards, and bugs everywhere underground and they come out in the night.

(Silk Everling's POV)

"We should go find water," I say. "We don't have enough in these water bottles to last us more than 2 days. There has to be water in the arena."

"I agree with silk," says Arius scooting closer to me.

"I don't know," speaks Angelina concerned.

"We need to find it before another tribute does," Arius says argumentatively.

"Good point," says Angelina agreeing. "How about three of us go find in and three guard the weapons?"

"That works."

(Overview of the arena)

Silk, Carnelian, and Arius wander into the desert hoping to find a suitable water source to hold up the careers. On the way they encounter multiple snakes and bugs. These are mutations be cause they slowly stalk them for a while before trying to attack. A couple of rattle snakes struck at them, but they chopped their heads of.

They eventually come along a small oasis with palm trees. It is very lush and green in the small area. The pool of water is very small and will only last about a week or so, because the sun will evaporate it. But knowing the gamemakers they can refill it whenever they want.

"I bet this attracts a lot of animal," says Carnelian concerned.

"Probably, this looks like the only source of water in the whole arena," responds Silk. Arius stairs at the pool for a minute without blinking before he says.

"Why don't you say here and I will be back with the others and the supplies."

Silk and Carnelian sit at the pool of water for nearly three hours before the others come. They are loaded down with heavy equipment. The look like they are going to pass out. Once they arrive they sit down and they stick their heads in the pool taking a long drink.

(Ferlana Vai's POV)

I still can't get over the shock that I made it past the bloodbath. I got a medium sized backpack with a small tube of sunscreen, which will be very handy, a coil of wire, two full water bottles, a small knife and some dried beef. The district 6 boy and I went for the same backpack, but the girl from 1 ran up behind us and stabbed him in the neck and I was able to secure the backpack. I kept running and I didn't dare to look back until I found the sand dunes.

I have been sitting here concealed by the hills of sand. The sand absorbs the heat and it burns against my bare hands. I have developed a slight burn on my face, but it is night and I am not going to use my sunscreen until tomorrow. I quickly dose off into a dark sleep, but quickly awoken by the sound of runner boots on sand.

"Ferny? Are you there?" The voice of Michael in a desperate search. They haven't shown the faces of the fallen tributes yet, so he is concerned if I'm alive.

"Yes," I say quietly. He runs in my direction and finds me lying in the sand.

"Thank god your alive!"

We both show each other what we have in our bags. He has a piece of white fabric to protect his face, an even smaller tube of sunscreen than mine, one water bottle and a pack of dried fruit. We both have a bite of food and a large gulp of water.


	7. Games Day 2

Day 2

(Cyran Elree's POV)

Last night I sat in the cactus field looking up at the sky watching the fallen tributes in the game. My district partner was the first in the sky because district 3 was the first district to have a dead tribute. His picture in the sky depressed me because that is probably the last thing I will ever see that came from district 3.

When the gong rang I didn't know what to do. I was debating to grab something that would save my life, but risk dying to get it or run away and risk dying of thirst, starvation, or being attacked because I wouldn't have a weapon. I ran about 15 feet towards the cornucopia and I grabbed a full water bottle and a first aid kit, then I sprinted in the opposite direction.

I don't think it is a bad idea to go into the thick of the cornucopia and grab what you want as you are not small and weak like me. I feel I should have grabbed something more substantial like a knife because I wont get many sponsor gifts.

I wish I had a slingshot that was best weapon. During my private session I showed some survival skills then I worked with the slingshot. The gamemakers lost interest so I picked up a knife and shot it out of the slingshot. It hit the bullseye perfectly. That is what gave me the score of 7.

(Winnie Greyson's POV)

I am starting to get a sunburn on the back of neck and my arms. I pull out my backpack and grab the sunscreen and rub in on my neck and arms. I am so glad I got the backpack! If I didn't have it I would be dead from dehydration.

I had to fight for it at the cornucopia. I sprinted into the cornucopia looking for a scythe, but I couldn't find one. No one had attacked me yet, but I wanted a weapon I could use if they did, so I picked up a sickle. At that moment I looked around and saw that most of the tributes who aren't careers dead on the ground or gone.

I spotted the district 3 boy running towards the same backpack I was. We arrived at the same time, I didn't want to kill him so I hit him in the head with the side of the sickle and he fell unconscious. As I ran away I looked back and saw the district 2 girl throw a knife into his side. I feel responsible for his death.

I am currently in a very large cactus field. I am laying on the ground so no one can see me over the cactuses. I wonder if there is a nice tribute I could alliance with so we would last longer.

The sun slowly moves across the sky until it is dark. The national anthem plays and no one has died today. I know the careers will make up for that tomorrow.


	8. Games Day 3 and 4

Day 3

(Overview of the arena)

The first person to wake up is Silk. She is the most dedicated career in the games. She paces around with a knife. She wanders around the colorful oasis for almost an hour until Carnelian gets up.

"What are you doing up?" Carnelian questions as he stands up and walks over to Silk.

"I always get up earlier than the rest of you," she says rolling your eyes. Carnelian has tried to bond with her the whole time since they have been reaped, but she always ignores him and doesn't talk. Carnelian sits next to her and sharpens his axe. They sit not talking for the next hour as the other careers arise from their slumber.

All the careers are awake and eating breakfast except Arius. He always sleeps in to the late morning. Storm from district 4 tries to rustle him awake, but Arius powerfully slaps him in the face. Arius in always hard to wake up so they usually let him do it himself, but today they are looking to kill.

"Hey Ash! Watch guard as we go out killing," yells Arius. Ash gives an agreeing nod as they leave. They careers leave wandering in the plain of the arena.

They run out of their water bottles fairly quickly. They were all over heating and sweating. After about 3 hours of walking they see some one in the distance. Is it a person or a mirage?

"Do you see that?" whispers Angelina.

"What?" replies Arius.

"That person in the distance," she responds

"Oh, yeah!" The careers agree. The all simultaneously run for the figure. When they are about 50 feet away she notices the pack of careers chasing her. After a full on chase for 7 minutes the girl gained some distance from them until she completely stops. The career pack takes advantage of this and sprint to her until they are in a patch of quick sand. The district 7 girl that they were chasing is already waist deep.

"I've got her," shouts Carnelian as he trudges through the thick sand. The careers shout to him that he is going to end with the same fate as her – drowning to death in quick sand. Carnelian gets right up next to her and swings his axe at her head bludgeoning her with the flat backside of the axe. She is knocked down laying unconscious with a big gap on her temple. It is a matter of time before she bleeds to death.

The next struggle is to get out of the sand. Storm and Angelina reach out pull Carnelian. After struggle and pain they dug themselves out of the sandy death trap. The careers slowly make their way back to camp. Their skin is frying under the sun's rays. Halfway back to camp they hear a cannon.

"Finally she died!" says Storm. "It took her long enough!" The grueling walk back greatly weakens the tributes. When the camp is a 15 minutes walk away they hear a scream. Not just a scream. Ash's scream! Something is wrong and we need to get to her. We full out dash to get their once we are she is twitching spastically on the ground. She lets out little shrieks now and then until she looks up and sees us then… She drops dead on the golden yellow sand…

Day 4

(TV point of view)

"Yesterday we lost two more tribute," says Caesar seriously. "Miliana Chortage from 7 and Ash Spark from 4." There are 11 tributes left. 10 will be dead in less than 2 weeks.

"We are hoping for some action to day in the dessert themed arena," says Claudius Templesmith to Caesar.

"Oh yes we are!" Most of the tributes from the outlying districts are running out of supplies and they will need to make their way to the lush oasis.

On the screen a map of the arena shows up and has dots representing each tributes. Near the Oasis the pack of careers lay asleep. Still in the cactus field are Cyran Elree and Winnie Greyson. The other tributes are either in the dunes or near the cornucopia.

Today has been the hottest day yet. Most tributes have found cover, but the ones who haven't search franticly. Jewel Flynn of District 5 is running for the cornucopia so she can hide in the hollowed shelter. She shows up with burnt skin and tired muscles. She hopes to find a small weapon left behind by the careers because all she has is a backpack and three throwing knives. She doesn't find a weapon… she finds Summer Lynn, the psycho murderer from District 10.

(Summer Lynn's POV)

The girl tries to run from me, but I tackle her. I pin her down with my knees. I take out a sharp spearhead knife and slowly slice her wrist until she is screaming. I then take the knife and jab it through her cheek. This makes her twitch and jerk like a squirrel on morphling. I keep cutting her until she asks me to finish her off, but I just go back into the cornucopia and watch her bleed to death. The cannon sounds and I know I have done my job.

(Cyran Elree's POV)

I just heard the cannon and I know another tribute has fallen. I am not sure who it was. Another career? I hope so, but I have a strong feeling inside that it is not. Yesterday I noticed that I am sharing the cactus field with the girl from 11. I want to alliance with her, but I am afraid she will kill me.


	9. Games Day 5 and 7

Day 5

(Storm Mason's POV)

I am still grieving Ash. We both volunteered so we could have a better life for our families. She did it to get her sister out of an orphanage. I feel miserable for her sister. If I win I will find her and help her.

On another note we are going to hunt Summer Lynn. She is a threat. She has already filleted a tribute yesterday. Just another day until she gets a career. We decided to have three of us go on the hunt and leave two behind so we don't have another accident like Ash.

Arius, Carnelian, and I go. We will kill everyone in our path. We start by heading towards the sand dunes. We are a bout 2 hours into our trip until we need a break. We sit down and drink our water and devour our food. Arius just says some more inappropriate things now that we aren't around the girls, but not that it matters…

I don't care for any of the remaining careers. Arius is cocky and gross, Silk is aggressive and unfriendly, Angelina is quiet, but still arrogant. Carnelian is my favorite, but he still can be pompous and bitchy. I guess all District 1 guys are though.

After our excessive break we continue again. We are searching and searching, but we find nobody. It is getting late and we won't make it back to the camp tonight. I wish I could tell the girls because we said we would be back. They know we are ok because the cannon didn't go off.

We all gather in the humid night air. Arius lays his head down on his backpack. "Are you sick of being in the games yet?" He blurts out. This takes me a long time to figure out if he is serious. I am, but should I say that? Would the gamemakers try to kill me? "A little bit," I say. Carnelian agrees. Then Arius surprisingly agrees to.

Day 7

(Angelina Lener's POV)

Yesterday the boys came back. We were so relieved to find that they weren't in trouble. I was more relieved because if they didn't come back, Silk would kill me and work alone. It was so hot yesterday that we didn't even go out for a kill spree.

Today it is a little cooler so we are heading to the cactus field and the dunes today. They Capitol is probably bored with the lack of bloodshed so we need to keep it interesting or they will find a way to kill us and I don't want that.

Arius, Silk and I leave to the cactus field to find a victim to murder. After and couple hours of walking we have arrived they three of us split up. I crawl on the ground hoping to find someone and I do. It's the girl from district 11. I am about ten feet behind her and she doesn't notice me. I reach in my pocket for a knife, but there isn't one. I gave them to silk… Damn!

I jump out behind her and reach for her neck and try to strangle her. She is a whole 5 inches taller than me so it is hard to fight her. She fights pretty well. Just when I think I can beat her she pulls out a sickle and put the curvy part over my nick she is sitting on me pinning me with her knees.

"Don't say a thing and I wont kill you bitch!" She yells out. I don't know if I should yell just to warn the others and sacrifice myself, or should I be quiet. Right when I am about to yell she collapses on me and I see a knife in her back. Silk is standing over me helping me up. Boom! The cannon goes of and I know Winnie from district 11 is dead.

(Cyran Elree's POV)

I am sprinting like there is no tomorrow because there most likely won't be for me. Winnie, the girl who I used to share the cactus field has been killed by the careers. The tall blonde girl from 1 almost saw me in her search. I would have been dead meat.

I am now running towards the open plain near the cornucopia. I don't know where else to go. This is probably a worse place to go then just staying in the field. I make a quick U turn seeing the careers leaving to the dunes.

(Overview of the arena)

The careers group moves to the sand dunes. The only tributes in the sand dunes are Michael Kenny and Ferlana Vai. They will be murdered if they are found. After a few hours of strenuous walking they surround Michael and Ferlana.

"Hey Arius, looks like we found some lovebirds over here," Laughs Silk. Arius and Angelina watch as Michael hands Ferlana his backpack and tells her to run. She runs as fast as she can. The careers don't pursue her and Arius's sword goes trough Michael's stomach. He lays on the ground in pain twitching his face. Silk goes and puts two knives through his neck. He can move anymore, but he is still alive until Angelina quickly takes a knife and stabs him in the heart then the cannon goes off.

"Congratulations to all of the eight remaining tributes!"


	10. Games Day 8 and 9

Day 8

(Ferlana Vai's POV)

Michael saved my life yesterday. I let him die for me. Why did I do that? He died so I can just die in a couple of days and not with him. The more I think of it he had t die so whoever would win could win. I have to die too…

I know I can't win, so in a normal game I would just be able to start over. This isn't a normal game. I will be dead forever. I have always wondered what it is like to be dead. I wish I could ask the 16 other contestants that have been sacrificed for the entertainment of sick, cruel, and evil people.

My drunk uncle is probably getting interviewed right now. I am embarrassed to think that he is mumbling and slurring all over the televisions of Panem. He is most likely trash talking me. I reach in Michaels bag and take out his supplies and add it to mine. Together we have one sip of water, 3 pieces of dried beef, a coil of wire, a little sunscreen, a small knife and his piece of fabric.

I have a bite of my food and the rest of my water. I no I am doomed unless there is a feast, but I don't think there will be in time for me. I can't help to be curious if the other tributes have supplies. If they don't a feast will happen.

(Arena overview)

Every tribute is low on food and water now. The careers are low on food, but not water because they have the lush oasis. Summer Lynn has move from the cornucopia. She is located in a hole she dug in the plain. As the night falls the desert cools enough for the tributes to sleep. They will need their rest for tomorrow,

Day 9

(Carnelian Granger's POV)

I wake up to Claudius Templesmith's voice, "Everyone of you tributes is invited to a feast! You all need food and water. You will each find a gallon of water and a packet of dried fruit and a packet of dried beef. There are 7 backpacks and 8 tributes. Good luck!"

"I don't see why we need to go," says Angelina.

"Look at the oasis," says Silk. It is empty. No water left. We need to go to the feast. I am starting to devise a plan. We are going to kill all of the tributes there and then we will break up.

I am nervous because I am not sure if I can make it on my own. Arius will hunt me down and violently murder me. He could snap my neck easier that I could snap a twig. We all grab our favorite weapons and we head off for the multiple hour journey.

(TV point of view)

"It looks like every tribute is heading to the feast this year," says Caesar enthusiastically. The screen is then cut into 4 parts. One showing the careers walking to the feast and the other tribute limping their way to the cornucopia. After an hour of anticipation for the Capitol viewers all of the tributes are circled around the table about as far away as the platforms were.

Every tribute stands there not knowing what to do until Ferlana and Cyran Elree break out running. Every other tribute follows in their lead. Ferlana gabs a backpack and sprints away. Other tributes aren't so lucky. Summer Lynn throws a knife into Cyran's neck a she is running. Cyran collapsed laying down like a helpless insect. Carnelian takes his axe and shoves it right into Summer's chin and up into her head. The cannon sounds a few seconds later. He grabs a backpack and runs. Arius picks Angelina up and says, " Do you still think you can win?" and he throws her into the Cornucopia, and she picks her self up and runs away with a few weapons she brought with her, but no food or water. She yells as she is running, "I know so!"

It is Silk, Arius, and Storm left at the cornucopia. There are three backpacks on the table. Silk pulls out a throwing knife and hold it to Arius and Storm as she grabs her backpack and leaves. She also takes a backpack out of Summer's cold and dead arms. Arius then shoves his sword through Storm's chest and runs away with both backpacks.

(Cyran Elree's POV)

I am laying on the ground barely able to move. I am feeling light headed by the loss of blood I have been through. Bang! The cannon for the district 4 boy finally went off. I new I wasn't going to win, but I made it far. 6th place… that would be something to brag about if I wasn't going to die in a matter of seconds. I pull out the knife to speed up my death process. I want to get in over with.

I feel a lot of warm blood flowing down my neck. I say a quick prayer that my family, the "street rats" move on. I will be all right. I close my eyes and fall into a painless feeling then I hear the boom of my cannon…


	11. Games Day 10 and 11

Day 10

Angelina Lener's POV)

I made it from the feast alive, but with no food or water. I have two medium sized spears, 12 throwing knives, and a long bladed knife. I have enough weapons to protect myself from a distance and up close. I am sure that Arius has a sword, a spear, and a couple of knives. Silk has a spear, a sickle, two long bladed knives and a throwing knife or two. I am never sure what Carnelian has because he is very secretive, but I know that he has two or 3 axes for sure. He probably has some throwing knives and sickle or something.

I discovered that he knows how to throw knives without spin. I never learned this and I heard that they travel faster and they are more likely to hit the target horizontally. It is getting late in the night and I am cold because I have a large dash in my shirt from when Arius picked me up he ripped my shirt when he threw me at the cornucopia.

I look into the sky and see the little girl from 3. Her name is apparently Cyran. She lasted long in the games for being only 12. Next is Storm. I am not sure who killed him, but it is just another competitor gone out of the games. Lastly is Summer, the freaky girl from 10. She was very scary and threatening. The careers didn't want her in our group because we thought that she would kill us in the night.

Just as I dose of I am woken by a parachute with a little food and water. I whisper and mumble to myself out of happiness. It isn't as much as what was in the bags, but I can manage for a couple more days until I win.

Day 11

(Overview of the arena)

Every tribute is still asleep. They gamemakers have planned to corral the tributes together by having a plague of scorpions around the edges of the arena. This will take place at 2:30 this after noon. The remaining tributes have been in the arena for 264 hours. This is enough to make a tribute go crazy for life, but one has a life that will last them more that a few days…

Now that all of the tributes are up we are starting the plague. Carnelian and Silk are both at the edges of the arena. Carnelian sees the scorpions and he starts to walk away until he realizes that they are chasing after him. Now he has hap multiple stings and is starting to throw up and get dizzy. The same thing is happening to Silk. They are eventually with in 30 feet of each other when a parachute comes down containing a vaccination for their bites. They both sprint as fast as the can for the medicine. They arrive at the same time. They start battling with each other. Silk takes her long bladed knife out and gets Carnelian in the side of the stomach and he yelps with pain. He swings his axe, but misses. It looks like she is winning after she gets him a couple more times. Eventually he gets her right in the upper chest. They both fall down laying on the ground waiting for death.

"You put up a good fight," says Carnelian between gasps.

"Hey, you did too," she says after she coughs up a little blood.

"I am sorry we both had to end like this," says Carnelian"

"Me too…" blurts out Silk. They both lay there silently until a cannon sounds and Silk dies. Carnelian looks over and says goodbye, then his cannon sounds…

Two young people from the same district turned against each other in the worst game ever imaginable. Pictures of the once beautiful district partners show up in the sky. Angelina and Arius take time to acknowledge them as dead. In the quest for survival friends turn on friends and family will turn on family. No one wants to be killed…

The scorpions recede and the games continue with 3 tributes left. The duo from 2 and the small, innocent girl from 9. The arena gets very dark fast this night. The tributes fall asleep quickly knowing that tomorrow will be the last day. They will either be alive or dead at the end of the day…


	12. The Final Day and Beyond

Games Day 12… Final Day

(Ferlana Vai's POV)

I wake up very early in a nightmare of Arius stabbing, piercing, and cutting me with one of his knives. I am deathly afraid of dying, but I am also afraid of being in the final battle. I look into my old bag and grab my supplies and put them into the new bag I got at the feast. Now I have almost a full gallon of water, 7 strips of dried beef, my coil of wire that I haven't used once, a tiny amount of sunscreen, the piece of fabric that belonged to Michael before he was killed, and my knife that I got from the cornucopia.

The knife is my only weapon. I haven't used it yet, but I sleep with it in my hand just in case someone tries to attack me in the night, but I don't need to worry about that anymore.

I take a bite of one of the beef strips and then I take a large swallow of water. I put the supplies back in my bag and start to slowly walk in the direction of the cornucopia hoping that once I am there that Angelina and Arius will kill each other like Silk and Carnelian did.

After about 45 minutes of waking I put on some sunscreen because the sun is starting to appear in the sky. I assume that it is about 6 in the morning. I was planning to hide in the cornucopia until the grand finale. I bet it will be muttations like most years. I just wonder what will they be. Bugs? Lizards? I am not sure, but I am dreading it.

I start to walk again in the extreme desert heat. The air is so dry that I have gotten a couple of bloody noses with in my time here. I am sick of the arena, I am sick the Capitol. Now it is about 7 or 8 o'clock and I have finally reached the cornucopia. I look inside and find a rattlesnake. It looks ready to strike! I slowly back out as I pull out my knife. The snake springs up off the ground and I cut its head off. It is the first thing I ever killed…

I feel bad, but I know if it would've bit me I would die because of how small I am. I gained 10 pounds since I have been in the Capitol, which made me look almost normal, but I am sure I have lost that in the arena.

(Arena over view)

Angelina awakes to find her skin very burned. She looks concerned and peals away some of the dead skin. She takes out a watch that she found at the cornucopia and it says 9:13 AM. She is happy with how late she slept in. She eats breakfast and packs her bag.

It has been almost 3 hours and Arius is still asleep. He wakes because he accidently rolled over onto his knife and he poked his arm! He isn't hurt very bad; he just has a small cut on his forearm. He wipes of the blood and packs his bag ready for battle. He sits there for about 4 hours until he hears a huge gust of wind. He turns around and he notices there is a giant sand storm approaching. It is the grand finale. He sprints towards the cactus field to avoid the storm.

Ferlana peeks her head out of the hole of the cornucopia. She sees the giant storm moving fast in the distance and Arius running from it. He is far away, but to close for comfort. The sky is dark from dust all over the sky. Ferlana takes the fabric from her bag and wraps it around her nose so she doesn't inhale the sand. She grabs her bag and runs towards the cactus field.

(Arius Marfo's POV)

I have been running for almost a half an hour. I need to rest but I can't because the storm is right behind me. I have inhaled some sand, which is making it hard to breathe. I can see that little girl from 9 far ahead of me running for her life. Right then I hear a scream from Angelina. The sand is suffocating her. She is dying a very painful death. All I can hear for the next 2 minutes are her earsplitting cries for help.

(Arena over view)

The two remaining tributes make it in to the field. Ferlana is hiding behind a large cactus hoping that Arius won't find her. She sits for hours while Arius takes a break. Eventually he gets up, silently searching. Once he is close. Ferlana take a chance and runs for it. She feels something fly right past her head. It's a spear. The storm picks up again and it is covering the whole arena. You can't see a thing. They both close their eyes groping cactuses for balance. The needles dig into their hands.

Ferlana opens her eyes to see that the storm has passed and Arius is laying on the ground 10 feet from her coughing up sand. All she has to do is take her knife and stab him. Ferlana takes her knife and walks over to him. She leans over him and he grabs her throat trying to choke her. She quickly jabs the knife into his chest and the cannon goes off…

After the games…

(Ferlana Vai's POV)

I am wearing a beautiful green dress. I feel pretty for once in my life… I walk out onto the stage where Caesar Flickerman is waiting. I put on a superficial smile and I wave. I have found new confidence since winning. I have been fed again so I look healthier and I grew 2 inches!

"Hello Ferlana," says Caesar welcomingly. "Lets start with the bloodbath. How were you feeling?"

"At first I was so scared and I was planning on running away from the cornucopia, but then I saw it was a desert so I knew I needed supplies." I reply in an emotional tone. He asks me more questions about being in the games. I give him basic answers that would please the Capitol citizens. After the interview he grabs my hand and hold it into the air. "Ferlana Vai, everybody! Give it up!"

Epilogue

It has been a month since I have been crowned victor of the 69th Hunger Games. My abusive uncle has completely changed. Since he realized he might loose me, he stopped drinking. Our whole district has been given food, water, and even treats! I am supposed to start the victory tour tomorrow. I will be sad to leave my district, but I will manage. Now I know that I have been in a game where the winner survives and the others are dead forever…

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story! I hoped you liked it, but if you didn't please tell me! I want your feedback! My bff is going to write a fanfiction SYOT! She will be publishing it sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon! Her username is sassygirl708, check her out! This is the one and only story that I will be publishing...

Farewell forever,

brookehylandlover708


End file.
